


Covert • Year One

by lukabondevik



Series: The Apparition Series [1]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Red Robin (Comics), Robin (Comics)
Genre: Everyone Needs A Hug, Fluff and Angst, Good Slytherins, Gryffindor vs. Slytherin Rivalry, Gryffindor/Slytherin Inter-House Relationships, Harry Potter Being an Asshole, How Do I Tag, Hurt Tim Drake, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slytherins Being Slytherins, Tags Are Hard, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-23 18:50:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18555694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lukabondevik/pseuds/lukabondevik
Summary: harry potter && batman crossover"tim? you're a wizard."tim drake at age eleven stared at the man in front of him, "a wizard." he said in a dull tone, because at this point, nothing can surprise him anymore.he figured out batman and robin's identities at age nine you foolsand this man in front of him, just sighs and says, "yes, a wizard."-----in which tim drake is a wizard, and a potter.-----mostly centers around tim drake && the golden trio (I guess)janet and jack are purebloods (janet potter && jackson greengrass)also includes a few of my ocs





	1. tim has too much drama in his life

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own harry potter or batman
> 
> please don't sue me, I ain't worth a thing
> 
> BOOK ONE OF SEVEN OF THE APPARITION SERIES
> 
> harry potter && batman crossover
> 
> —————
> 
> in which tim drake is a wizard, and a potter.
> 
> —————
> 
> mostly centers around tim drake && the golden trio (I guess)
> 
> janet and jack are purebloods (janet potter && jackson greengrass)
> 
> also includes a few of my ocs

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━

"Tim? you're a wizard."

Tim Drake at age eleven stared at the man in front of him, "a wizard." he said in a dull tone, because at this point, nothing can surprise him anymore.

He figured out Batman and Robin's identities at age nine you fools

And this man in front of him, just sighs and says, "yes, a wizard."

And honestly he's just— nothing can ever surprise him anymore

The limit has been reached completely

But honestly, we shouldn't even start here, let's start from the beginning

It was June Twelve when he got a letter, it was delivered by owls, which was suspicious because owls? In Gotham? he didn't even get a glance when his mother, Janet Drake had taken the letter away

All he knew was that it was a letter for him

And he didn't even get to read it!

And weeks passed by and he kept getting letters and letters that he could barely keep count

Actually, scratch that, he definitely lost count

Both of his parents were asking weird, they were having hushed conversations that he definitely couldn't hear, well, he could hear, but he was definitely struggling to hear

("Janet, what are we going to do?" "I'm not letting him go there" "he's going to be eleven in a week, we can't stop this" "Jack shut your mouth! he's not leaving to go there, I won't let him." it's out of our control Janie." "no, James died in that, that world, I wont let our son be the same." "he'll be safe there Janet, Dumbledore is still there." "it's better to be safe than sorry." )

The whole conversation just confused him, and he's a detective you fools

First of all, the names, who the heck was James and why did it matter that he died? and what kind of person had a name like Dumbledore?  that's just.... confusing, and why was his age even relevant? and what was this mysterious place that they didn't want him to be? 

And not only that, but every letter that came, they took, they didn't let him read them, even if they were addressed to him

That was, until a man arrived one day and handed him a letter, the very same letter that his parents keep taking away, the man was old, he had white hair and a long beard, his parents were currently on a trip on Greece and they would be home tomorrow, and tomorrow would be his birthday, July Nineteen

Well, he managed to get one letter, he managed to read one, and it's just.... confusing, maybe more confusing than his parent's conversations

The lettering was lovely and it was written in green ink

Mr. T Drake  
The blue bedroom on the second floor to the right  
Bristol, Gotham

It was weirdly precise, someone in Gotham knew his name and his address and had an owl. maybe a new super villain?

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and wWzardry

What? Hogwarts? What kind of name was that? And witchcraft and wizardry? As far as tim knew, magic didn't exist outside of the Justice League

Headmaster Albus Sumbledore  
(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chef. Warlock, Supreme Mugwumps, International Confed. of Wizards)

There it was! the name— Albus Dumbledore. the one his parents were talking about, and honestly, those titles? it just got really confusing...

Dear Mr. Drake, 

We are pleased to inform you that you have a place to attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, you will find an enclosed list of all necessary books and equipment, term begins September One, we await your own owl by no later than July Thirty-One

Yours sincerely,  
Minerva Mcgonagall  
Deputy Headmistress

After rifling through the papers attached to the letter which stated the books and all the equipment he looked up

And Tim stared at the man, who had a twinkle in his eyes

And that brings us to the current time.

"Tim? you're a wizard."

Tim Drake at age eleven stared at the man in front of him, "a wizard." he said in a dull tone, because at this point, nothing can surprise him anymore.

He figured out Batman and Robin's identities at age nine you fools

And this man in front of him, just sighs and says, "yes, a wizard."

He's a wizard.

He's magic.

He's....

He's gonna attend some sort of magic school and he's sort of excited?

What would it be like?

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━


	2. two out of three, not bad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tim abruptly stood up and held out his hand, "tim drake!" he exclaimed, eager to meet him
> 
> harry glanced at him and slowly shook his hand, "harry potter, I guess you're my cousin."

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━

It was finally the day.

The day that Tim gets to meet his three cousins, and of course, he hoped that they wouldn't be too bad

His mother disapproved of course, the day she had returned, Janet Drake (Potter, apparently) wasn't happy about this, but the old man, Dumbledore, had convinced her and he was now apparently enrolled at Hogwarts, the magic school

His father had said, "I'm proud of you Tim." but... that didn't compute, why was he proud? Jack had never spoken freely about pride, he was usually gone out in some expedition

The old man held out his hand to him and tim cautiously grasped it after seeing his mother's icy expression, even though she gave him a tentative nod

And it felt freaky, what happened next, everything was a blur and he felt like puking, he felt so nauseous, like his insides were begging to be puked

He looked up and was startled by what he saw, instead of the cold and lonely Drake manor that he expected to see as always, he was standing in front of a weird mismatched house, it wasn't that weird, just unexpected

Dumbledore opened the door and they were immediately greeted by a red-headed woman, she seemed nice and warm and sort of like his nanny

"Albus! I wasn't expecting you here—" then the lady noticed him and said, "and who's this little cutie?" she asked

Tim stuttered out, "i-i'm... T-Tim Dr-Drake" his mother would be so disappointed, he could almost imagine her icy cold glare at him

He was such a terrible son

And Albus adds, "Janet Potter's son." 

Potter?

Her mother's last name was Drake.

And Molly brightens up, "Harry is upstairs, I'm sure that he'll be excited to see his little cousin, now come on, come inside—"

But Dumbledore interrupts her, saying, "we won't be here for too long Molly, just to pick up Harry, I'm certain that Timothy—" (how did he know his full name?) "—would want to spend time with his cousins."

And Molly asks, "cousins? as in plural?"

And there was a twinkle in the old long bearded silver man's eyes as he replied, "Janet married Jackson Greengrass Molly, Tim is cousins with Astoria and Daphne as well."

And Molly smiled and said, "I'll call Harry down, he'll be here in a minute." she said as she went up

And Tim sat down on the couch and waited, he waited for the cousin that he always wanted to meet, ever since he knew that he existed, which is like a week ago, Tim was turning eleven tomorrow

And when he looked up, he saw an older boy, they had the same black hair, but he had emerald green eyes instead of the crystal blue that Tim had

Tim abruptly stood up and held out his hand, "Tim Drake!" he exclaimed, eager to meet him

Harry glanced at him and slowly shook his hand, "Harry Potter, I guess you're my cousin." 

And Tim nods, bobbing his head up and down

Harry pursed his lips and said, "and you probably got the good life, right? both you're parents are alive and well." 

And Tim just, slowly nods, he did not expect this.

Not at all.

And Dumbledore must have noticed the tension because the old man freaking claps his hands and says, "let's go to the Greengrass manor then—" 

Both Tim and Harry took Dumbledore's outstretched hands and they disappeared, teleported? (Tim later finds out that it's called apparating)

And they appear in front of a manor, it looked a lot like his home, the Drake manor, but instead of feeling cold and lonely, he felt shivers going down his spine

When Dumbledore knocked, Tim behind him and Harry right beside him

The door opened almost immediately and a blonde woman stood there, she looked like her father, but that expression? that was totally a Janet Drake (Potter?) expression

She gave them a curt nod and said, "Astoria and Daphne will be downstairs soon." before she left though, she glanced at Tim and said, "you do remind me of my brother."

And they waited in silence, well, more like Tim ignored what Harry had fervently whispered

("Greengrass? he's related to Astoria Greengrass? well, at least it's not Malfoy." "Harry please.")

But it's fine, it's fine.

After a few seconds, the door opened to reveal two blonde girls, his cousins, presumably, while both were blonde and not black haired like him, they all did share one feature, they're crystal blue eyes

The younger one, if Tim had to guess was about a year or two older than him giggled and pulled him in a hug, "hey little cousin, Tim, right? I assure you that by the end of the day, I'll be your favourite cousin—"

(And spoiler alert, she does become his favorite cousin)

The older one smiled at him before addressing Harry, he's guessing they must be in the same year?

"Potter."

"Greengrass."

And they just, talked.

And Tim decides that he likes two of his cousins, Astoria and Daphne, harry just wasn't... nice to him

And when they arrived at Diagon Alley, Tim had access to the Greengrass vaults (because there were plural) and the Potter vault, and he even had access to a vault that his parents had made for him, labelled "Drake"

They had a lot of fun in the Diagon Alley, Tim had bought books and robes and they even got ice cream!

All that was left was the pet, really.

Tim couldn't really choose, he knew that Harry and Astoria both had owls and Daphne had a cat, he also knew that Daphne and Astoria shared an owl so maybe they would share an owl with him too?

He decided to choose a cat, he looked at one with black fur and blue eyes and immediately picked him up and gave it a name

"Grayson."

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chapter is the sorting and arrival at hogwarts, what house so you think tim is in?


	3. tim's cousins are insane, all three of them

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━

Tim stares at the wall in between platforms nine and ten, the ticket clearly said platform nine-and-three-fourths, but it was nowhere in sight

And to be honest, Tim looked really stupid just standing there with a trolley full of things for the Hogwarts place with a black cat (Grayson, named after the first robin, it was....fitting) laying atop his bags

All he could do was sigh, Harry, the bushy brown haired girl he was with alongside the whole red headed family was already there, and Astoria and Daphne were going to be here soon, so he could just wait for them

And it turns out, he didn't have to wait for long, because his cousins, the ones that didn't seem like they were judging him and underestimating him because apparently both of his parents were still alive and he had an easy life (looking at you Harry.) we're here

"Tim! Why are you still here?" Astoria asked, the fourteen year old blonde glanced over at him and all Tim could say was, "couldn't figure out where the platform was." 

Daphne stares at him and the twelve year old giggles and points to a wall, "come on Tim, just walk through the wall."

His cousins were insane.

They should probably be in Arkham.

A wall.

He had to walk though a wall.

They were crazy.

Astoria says, "come on, I'll do it first."

And before Tim could tell her not to do that because it's a freaking wall

she did it.

Astoria, alongside her trolley and her owl (it was named Athena, how adorable?) walked through the wall, Tim half expected her to bump into it, but no, she went through it like there was no wall.

Tim gaped at it, that.... That wasn't possible... Was it?

Daphne sent her encouraging looks so he took a deep breath as he stared at the wall

He could do this

He can do this

And he braced himself for impact as he took a running start—

—But the impact never came, he went through the wall, like Astoria did

And wow.

The place was amazing, there was a train and a lot of students with their parents telling them goodbye—

His parents.

They took off and went to Haiti just yesterday, telling him to ("don't slouch Timothy and make me proud, you better not be sorted into Hufflepuff." "Janet, don't scare the boy, I was a Gryffindor, you know, and your mother was in Ravenclaw.")

He didn't even know what those meant

But anyways, his aunt, Beatrice Greengrass, coldly waved him and his cousins goodbye as they boarded the train.

And that was where he found himself the dilemma of where he should sit.

Astoria and Daphne were seated in a compartment with two other girls (that he would later find out were Pansy Parkinson and Millicent Bulstrode) so he couldn't sit with them

He saw his other cousin, Harry, seated with his friends, the bushy haired girl and the red head, they seemed so happy and content that Tim was afraid to interrupt them, so he looked for somewhere else to sit

He found a black haired girl with grey-blue (or were they blue-grey?) sitting alone, he knocked on the door and shyly asked, "can I sit here?"

The girl smiles at him and said, "of course." 

The train ride was fun after that, they talked and the girl revealed her name to be Victoria Black, and they felt like true friends, they were really close and he felt like he found a friend that wasn't his cousins

The Trolley Witch came and Tim and Victoria bought almost all of the types of candy, some were delicious, but some were just not his taste, especially the all-flavor jelly beans

Eventually, the train stopped and a giant greeted them, "first years 'ver here, first years 'ver here!" 

Boats.

They were gonna row on boats.

"four in a boat!" the giant adds

And so, Tim and Victoria found themselves on a boat with two other first years and they rowed

Once Hogwarts came into view, Tim was in awe, it was beautiful, gorgeous, the architecture was like nothing else, it looked like it came from medieval times, like out of a novel

The towers and the castle itself were so amazing, Tim was almost afraid to go there, it was a school, he knew that, but it didn't look like a school

When they reached the castle, the giant reached over and knocked three times on the door and a lady opened them, she was, not to be rude, old

"Professor Mcgonagall, the first years." he said

And the professor looked at them and said, "follow me." and all of the first years, there were about forty of them, at least, that he could count, followed her through the winding halls filled with paintings until another door opened and a hall filled with four long tables and another table on an elevated stage appeared in front of them

It was obviously some sort of dining hall.

There were two things that kept his attention, the fact that there was no ceiling yet there were floating candles (magic, Tim presumed) and oddly enough, a chair with a hat atop of it.

That was weird and suspicious.

But he was from Gotham, everything was suspicious...

He was shocked from his stupor as the hat sung

The hat sang

Hats can sing!?

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━

A thousand years or more ago,  
When I was newly sewn,  
There lived four wizards of renown,  
Whose names are still well known:  
Bold Gryffindor, from wild moor,  
Fair Ravenclaw, from glen,  
Sweet Hufflepuff, from valley broad,  
Shrewd Slytherin, from fen.  
They shared a wish, a hope, a dream,  
They hatched a daring plan  
To educate young sorcerers  
Thus Hogwarts School began.  
Now each of these four founders  
Formed their own house, for each  
Did value different virtues  
In the ones they had to teach.  
By Gryffindor, the bravest were  
Prized far beyond the rest;  
For Ravenclaw, the cleverest  
Would always be the best;  
For Hufflepuff, hard workers were  
Most worthy of admission;  
And power-hungry Slytherin  
Loved those of great ambition.  
While still alive they did divide  
Their favorites from the throng,  
Yet how to pick the worthy ones  
When they were dead and gone?  
‘Twas Gryffindor who found the way,  
He whipped me off his head  
The founders put some brains in me  
So I could choose instead!  
Now slip me snug about your ears,  
I’ve never yet been wrong,  
I’ll have a look inside your mind  
And tell where you belong!

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━

Okay, recap, Gryffindors were the brave ones, Ravenclaw were the smart ones, Hufflepuff were the kind ones and Slytherins were the.... Evil ones? Unclear. 

Besides, Astoria and Daphne don't seem evil, so, revise, Slytherins were the ambitious ones!

Yeah, that would work

Then the lady, Professor Mcgonagall, called out a name

"Addenforth, Michael!"

A skinny and lanky boy walked towards the hat and Professor Mcgonagall placed the Sorting? Singing? Hat atop his head and after a few silent minutes, the hat screamed out "HUFFLEPUFF!"

The table with the yellow banner above it clapped as Michael joined them

And as more names were called, Tim zoned out, he only really listened for two names, his and Victoria's.

Victoria's came first, seeing as her last name was Black and his was Drake

"Black, Victoria!"

There were whispers once her name was called, something about her father? Sirius? Serious?

The hat was placed on her head and after a few seconds, the hat yelled out, "RAVENCLAW!"

The table with the blue banner above it clapped politely, though not enthusiastically, as Victoria joined them, she met his eyes and gave him a small smile

A few names later and they reached the D's

"Drake, Timothy!"

Tim silently made his way towards the hat, he felt everybody stare at him as he sat on the chair and the hat was placed on his head

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━

"Hmmm, you're very interesting, you can be in Ravenclaw with that brain of yours, Hufflepuff because of your kindness, Gryffindor for your bravery, even if it is hidden, and Slytherin for your ambition"

"you can talk?"

"of course I can! Hmm, maybe not Gryffindor..."

"or Hufflepuff, my mother would kill me if i were sorted there—"

"Geez kid, fine, so Ravenclaw or Slytherin..."

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━

Tim glanced at the table of Slytherin, with their green banner with his two cousins, then he glanced at the Ravenclaw table, where his friend sat, and he smiled and made his decision

"RAVENCLAW!"

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was so tempted to put tim in slytherin, but plot wise, he would be better off as a ravenclaw, also in the next chapter, just a normal first day before all the drama starts

**Author's Note:**

> in the next chapter, tim meets his cousins, daphne, astoria and tim + diagon alley
> 
> cast:
> 
> RYAN POTTER as TIM DRAKE   
> the main character, son of janet potter and jackson greengrass (the drakes), a pureblood wizard, he's a metamorphagus, he's three years younger than the golden trio and a year younger than daphne greengrass
> 
> DANIEL RADCLIFFE as HARRY POTTER  
> the chosen one, he is tim drake's cousin from his mother's side, he's a half-blood wizard and is three years older than tim
> 
> EMMA WATSON as HERMIONE GRANGER  
> the smart one in the golden trio, hermione granger is a muggleborn, (mudblood) tim considers her to be his strongest rival in intelligence
> 
> RUPERT GRINT as RON WEASLEY  
> ron weasley is a humorous guy that is clumsy, he has a lot of siblings, he is a pureblood wizard
> 
> ASHLEY BENSON as DAPHNE GREENGRASS  
> tim drake's cousin, she is older than him for a year, daphne is a slytherin and has an older sister, astoria greengrass
> 
> SASHA PIETERSE as ASTORIA GREENGRASS  
> tim drake's cousin, she is older than him by three years, she's a pureblood witch in slytherin and she has a crush on draco malfoy
> 
> TOM FELTON as DRACO MALFOY  
> a slytherin pureblood, older than tim by three years, dislikes the golden trio (which is harry potter, hermione granger and ron weasley) 
> 
> EMILIA CLARKE as VICTORIA BLACK  
> same age as tim, she's the daughter of sirius black and marlene mckinnon, she was taken in by remus lupin
> 
> LUCY HALE as ARIANA ROSEWOOD  
> a pureblooded witch sorted into ravenclaw, she thought that pureblood were better than half-bloods and muggleborns
> 
> BRENTON THWAITES as RICHARD ROSEWOOD  
> ariana's twin brother, also sorted into ravenclaw, but he believes that purebloods, half-bloods and muggleborns are equal


End file.
